tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger (Fate/Erobes Apocrypha) - Set
'Avenger '(アヴェンジャー, Avenjā) is an Avenger-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. ''The servant of Layla Romanov in ''Fate/Erobes Apocrypha and Lydia Romanov in Fate/Memories of the Dead. Profile Identity Avenger`s True Name is Set, the Egyptian God of Evil, Chaos, Desert, Storms, Strength, and the God who guards Ra's Boat. A villain of Ancient Egyptian Tales and the God who mutilated his brother and married his sister. He was once a symbol of great reverence and ruled South Egypt. Life Set was born to his parents Geb (earth) and Nut (sky) after the creation of the world by Atum. Osiris was the first-born, then Isis, Set, Nephthys and Horus (known as Horus the Elder). He guarded Ra`s Chariot as it flew through the sky every morning and night before Ra died from a poisonous snake placed on his path by Isis, Osiris`s wife. When Set heard what Isis had done, he flew into a rage and declared war on Isis much to the dismay of Osiris. Eventually to gain revenge for Isis`s misdeed to place Osiris on the throne, Set made a magnificent casket, the most beautiful chest ever made, tailored to Osiris' exact measurements. He threw a grand party, to which Osiris was invited, and after the banquet told the guests he had a special surprise. He revealed the chest and said that whoever could fit most perfectly inside could take it home. One by one the guests climbed into the casket but could not fit until Osiris' turn came. He lay down in the casket and found, of course, that it fit him perfectly. Set then slammed the lid on and threw the casket into the Nile River. Isis was enraged once she saw the deed that Set had done. However upon hearing that he had done it for revenge for the misdeed that she had dealt to Ra, Isis was ashamed of herself. The casket with Osiris' body inside floated down the Nile and out to sea, finally coming to the shores of Byblos in Phoenicia, where it lodged in a tamarisk tree. The tree grew quickly around it, encasing it, and Osiris was lost to the people of Egypt. In time, the king and queen of Byblos came to the shore and noticed the beauty of the tree and its sweet scent and had it cut down and brought to their court as a central pillar. Back in Egypt, Set took the throne, and the harmonious balance which had been maintained by Osiris and Isis was lost. Set was a chaotic and unpredictable monarch who brought storms and drought and the people turned on each other in their efforts to survive. In another version of The Contendings of Horus and Set, the gods cannot come to agreement and consult the goddess Neith. Neith was very wise and often called on to mediate disputes between the gods. She suggested that Horus be given rule of Egypt and Set given free reign of the desert regions and foreign lands. Recognizing that no land could equal the splendor of Egypt, she also suggested the Ennead grant Set the foreign goddesses Anat and Astarte as consorts as a consolation. This version of the story may predate the tale of Isis resolving the contention as Neith was an ancient goddess, very popular in the Predynastic Period, whose attributes were later absorbed by Isis. Death As the age of the Gods ended in Ancient Egypt, so did Set. He dissapeared to the flip-side of the world with the rest of the Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt. Appearance Set is described to be a man with the head of a fantastic animal that they called the Seth animal. It had a pointed snout, tall, rectangular ears and a thin canine body with a long forked tail. The Seth animal’s body had fur tufts in the shape of inverted arrows.Seth’s images show him holding an ankh in one hand and a was staff in the other. The was staff was a long staff with a forked bottom and the head of the Seth animal on top. The Egyptians also associated Seth with different animals and he was sometimes depicted as one of them. The animals include the boar, the antelope, the crocodile and the ass. Some Egyptians also associated him with poisonous creatures, like snakes and scorpions. In some myths, Seth took the form of a hippopotamus. When he takes a human form, he is handsome and has red vermilion hair and red vermilion eyes (much like Gilgamesh). Personality Avenger is a strong-willed God who sees good in everything and everybody except for Isis and Osiris for deceiving Ra and for ascending to the throne that rightfully belonged to Ra. He believes that Isis is a deceitful Goddess who cares only about her husband ascending to the throne. Set has a strong sense of justice and believes in order and balance, seeing his life as expendable compared to other Gods and Goddesses. Avenger may seem a little intimidating at first but he`s a nice god actually. As he was once protector of Ra`s Chariot, he deeply respects Ra and his wishes. He would even pull out of battle on his orders if Ra wished it as he is a subject of Ra. He deeply resents Horus as he is another obstacle in his way of restoring Ra to his rightful throne. Other Egyptian Gods and Goddesses have noted that Set has done wrong against Horus, Osiris, and Isis to restore Ra the rightful God to the throne of Ancient Egypt. He deeply loves his consorts; Anat, Astarte, Nephthys, and Tawaret. Avenger greatly despises humanity but still listens to their plea`s as he would feel very guilty if he didn`t listen to their plea`s. Horus is described to have a great dislike of Set but upon hearing his reason, felt very guilty that he fought against his Uncle who was trying to restore Ra to his rightful throne. Category:Avenger-class Servant Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Divine Spirits